Una carta
by Mattdreams
Summary: Todos le acusan de no preocuparse por los demás, de pasar de todo, de preocuparse solo de él mismo sin mirar por los demás... Heracles ya no puede más... ¿Por qué se pone a pensar en Sadiq? ¿Y por qué le ecsribe una carta?


N/A: Buenas noches a todos (noches porque aquí ya son la 1.22 am jaja ^^U)

Esta cartita de Heracles a Sadiq está (para variar un poco, nada más) (notese mi ironía) basada en hechos reales

Tuve un día muy malo y mi turco no estaba en casa... asi que le escribí esta historia para cuando regresara

Realmente esta historia tiene poquita explicación jajajjaja

En fin... solo decir más que... Ey mi príncipe!! Nunca te me vas de la cabeza, te quiero mucho... y doy gracias porque tú también me quieras... y me mimes tantisimo!!! n//////////n

Eh turco!!! .... Gracias por estar a mi lado siempre... ¬///////¬

Gupta!!! Mi venganza aún no ha acabado!!! Heracles sanguijuela power!!! nyahahahaha

XDDDDDDDD perdonar este lapsus jajajajaj

Espero que os guste mucho y me dejeis algun rewies!!

Besitos

Matt ^^

* * *

UNA CARTA

Nunca he sabido como comenzar una carta, porque realmente nunca he escrito una.

Te odio, siempre te quedas todas mis primeras veces.

También te odio por haber sido la primera persona a la que quise ver tras la discusión con Macedonia y Albania.

Y como no ha podido ser, ya que siempre andas demasiado ocupado como para poder hacerme caso cuando te lo pido, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que escribirte esta estúpida carta.

Te estarás preguntando de qué discusión hablo, ¿verdad? Claro, tú que vas a saber, si solo te enteras de lo que te conviene…

Simplemente es que hace unos días hubo una reunión en un restaurante con Bulgaria, Macedonia y Albania. Nuestros territorios están muy juntos y debemos tratar muchos asuntos políticos.

Comenzamos a cenar tranquilamente, hablando de lo que habíamos ido a tratar y simples conversaciones banales…

Hasta que a Macedonia se le ocurrió sacar el tema de nuestras relaciones con otros países, de comenzar a expandirnos, etcétera…

Creo que ya me conoces lo suficiente como para saber que los países con los que me relaciono los puedo contar meramente con una mano, y aún así, realmente solo me veo con uno… los demás son cosa del pasado en su gran mayoría…

No sé en que momento comenzamos a discutir

Todos me machacaban por mi comportamiento respecto a todo

Que si me daba igual lo que pasase

Que solo me involucraba en lo que me daba la gana, pasando de los demás

Que realmente no tenía que ser ni siquiera un país, si solo me limitaba a existir por mi cuenta, sin ver por los demás

Que si una cosa, que si otra…

Poco a poco sentí mis ojos humedecerse, porque era incapaz de rebatirles nada, cada vez que habría la boca para decir algo, ellos ya me habían acallado con otros mil argumentos en mi contra.

Me sentí impotente

Me sentí muy solo

Y pensé en ti

Me acordé en todas las veces que me habías contado historias por la noche, en todas las comidas junto a Gupta y Elizabeta que habíamos compartido, en todas las veces que me ganó la risa cuando te pintaba la máscara y tú dormías…

Tú llenaste mi mente

Y lo único que fui capaz de hacer fue levantarme excusándome que se me había hecho muy tarde y salir casi corriendo del lugar.

Cuando noté el aire frío en la cara, rompí en llanto.

La gente me miraba raro al verme llorar por las calles, pero era incapaz de controlarlo.

¿En qué momento se perdió nuestra familia?

Así que saqué el móvil de la chaqueta y te llamé

Necesitaba verte y que me abrazaras como hacías en mis recuerdos

Pero en cuanto me contestaste, comenzamos a picarnos, como hacemos siempre… y cuando te pedí de mala manera (pues ya me había mosqueado contigo) que quedáramos esa noche… me contestaste que estabas muy ocupado y me colgaste.

No sé como siempre acabamos así

Aunque me esté muriendo de ganas de abrazarte, de que me acaricies el pelo y me hagas mimitos, de que nos besemos… acabamos semi discutiendo y mandándonos a la mierda, o cosas por el estilo…

¿Es que nunca podemos ser como dos personas normales que se comprender y ayudan entre si sin necesidad de estos espectáculos?

Bueno, si eso fuese así, es que no somos tú y yo

Porque tú y yo, a pesar de pasarnos el día discutiendo, ambos sabemos que pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en este mundo.

Pero nos cuesta demasiado acordarnos de ello…

Como pasó la otra noche

¿Qué te costaba dejar de hacer lo que estuvieras haciendo y venir a mi casa?

Podría haber ido yo a la tuya de todas formas… pero cuando me colgaste, fui incapaz de caminar a otra casa que no fuera la de Gupta.

Él no me preguntó nada, nunca le hizo falta saber que era lo que me pasaba cuando aparecía en la puerta de su cuarto con los ojos anegados de lágrimas

Simplemente me dejaba pasar, y a sabiendas que realmente él era un mero sustituto a ti durante unas horas, le daba igual, y me brindaba la seguridad que tú me habías negado.

Pasé dos días con él, antes de regresar a mi casa, fingiendo que ya casi ni me acordaba del incidente…

Pero tengo demasiada buena memoria

Y al sentarme en mi sofá, comenzando a jugar con uno de los gatitos, no pude evitar volver a ponerme a llorar

Nuevamente quise que estuvieras allí conmigo y me abrazaras

Así que me levanté, cogí mi cuaderno y me puse a escribir esta estúpida carta.

No sé si la vas a leer, y si lo haces me creerás, no tengo ni idea si ni siquiera te la voy a enviar

Pero necesitaba poder escribirte una carta

Que la primera carta que escribiese fuese para ti

Ahora seguramente me beba un vaso de leche fresquita y me meta a la cama, tengo mucho sueño… para variar un poco…

Te odio, me has hecho escribir una carta, cuando ni siquiera sé ni como comenzarla, ni como terminarla…

Heracles Karpusi


End file.
